Tu me fascine
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Lenalee est folle amoureuse d'allen mais elle n'est pas la seule. Kanda et Allen ne se disputent plus. Leur relation aurait-elle changer?


**lenalee est folle amoureuse d'allen mais elle n'est pas la seule. Kanda et Allen ne se disputent plus. Leur relation aurait-elle changer?**

Linalee était accoudée à la fenêtre. Le regard dans le vide,elle pensait. Voila plusieurs mois qu'une personne l'avait captivé. Pas seulement par son physique mais aussi par ses manières ou son caractère. C'était une personne géniale selon elle. Impossible de se concentrer en mission. Il envahissait ses rêves. Elle était follement amoureuse mais il y avait un hic à tout ça: Ils étaient juste amis. Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer et observer son corps si parfait. Elle était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un venir. Elle ne tourna pas la tête et continua d'observer le paysage devant elle. Elle eu un grand sourire quand elle le vit arriver. Elle alla le rejoindre.

-Bonjour Allen!

-Bonjour Linalee

-Tu dois avoir faim j'imagine

-Très

La personne qui était avec Linalee la regarda. Elle faisait peine à voir à toujours lui courir après. Son regard croisa celui de l'estomac sur pattes. Ils se regardèrent puis disparurent chacun de leur côté.

Après avoir manger quelque chose et parlait avec ses amis,Allen partit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit,épuisé. Sa mission n'était vraiment pas simple. A croire que Komui lui en voulait. Il avait dû affronter beaucoyup d'Akumas. Trop fatigué pour faire autre chose,il s'endormir.

Yû Kanda se promener. Il venait d'arrêter de neiger. Ce décor blanc le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déja. Seul,il marchait,plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rappela de quelque chose.

**Cette neige,aussi blanche que tes cheveux**

**Est aussi belle que tes yeux**

**Tu es fascinant**

**Mais tu me rend moins distant**

**Je perd la raison,**

**Tu m'as donné un poison**

Quelqu'un l'appella mais il ne se retourna pas.

-Kanda!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Moyashi?

-Rien

Ils marchèrent tranquillement. C'était calme jusqu'a temps qu'on entende un "boum". Allen venait de glisser sur une flaque gelée,entrainant le brun avec lui. Allen ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était sous Kanda qui le regardait. Sans savoir pourquoi,il se mit à rougir.

-Kanda lève-toi s'ilteplait

Allen ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kanda. Il semblait hypnotisé,fasciné par lui. Allen sentit son coeur s'affoler en voyant qu'il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de Kanda. Le rouge aux joues,il parla difficilement.

-K-Kanda...Relève-toi...

Le dit Kanda remarqua le rouge sur les joues d'Allen.

-Pourquoi tu rougis? C'est moi?

Comme pour vérifier,Kanda rapprocha son visage de celui d'Allen pour qu'il n'y es plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Allen ne bougeait plus,il était complétement paralysé. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres si fines et si tentantes. Il se demanda quel goût elles avaient. Est ce qu'il allait l'embrasser? Pourtant lui et Kanda n'étaient pas super amis. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Pour lui donner une leçon? Pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose? Il y avait pourtant d'autres moyens...

Ignorant le regard interrogatif d'Allen,Kanda posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand Allen rouvit les yeux,Yû n'était plus là. Il ne restait seulement qu'une couche de neige.

Allen n'avait pas arrêter de penser au baiser. Il comptait se rendre dans la chambre de Kanda. Dans les couloirs,il croias Linalee.

-Oh Linalee! Tu tombe bien

-Qui a t-il Allen?

-Tu aurais vu Kanda?

-Euh...Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre pourquoi?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui dire

Quand la jeune fille entendit ça,une jalousie l'envahit.

-Merci,dit Allen en courant.

Elle voulut le rattrapper mais y renonca. Elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Allen entra dans la chambre de Yû après avoir frapper. Celui-ci était torse nu ce qui fit rougir Allen encore une fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

Kanda se tourna vers Allen.

-Parce que j'en avais envie

Allen était sans voix. Kanda l'avait embrassé juste parce qu'il en avait envie!

-Je ne suis pas un jouet!

Kanda s'avança jusqu'a Allen et l'embrassa. Allen se débattit mais Yû était plus fort que lui. Il se laissa finalement aller au baiser.

-Pourquoi?

-Ta presénce me rend fou. Ton sourire me fait oublier ses maudits Akumas. Ta gourmandise te rend amusant. Tu me fascine Allen

Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

-Pourquoi me traite-tu alors!

-Pour cacher ce que je ressens

-Pourquoi tu me fais rougir? Pourquoi mon coeur s'affole quand t'es là? Pourquoi j'ai chaud au contact de ton corps? Je rêve même de toi! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai!

Allen ne savait plus quoi penser. Il sortit de la chambre en courant.

**Entre haine et amour,**

**Mon coeur se fait lourd**

**Qu'est-ce que je dois ressentir?**

**Sans souffrir,**

**J'ai besoin d'aimer**

**Qu'on me laisse en paix**

**Pourque je puisse respirer**

Les Akumas étaient nombreux. Les exorcistes luttaient. Il y avait du sang partout.C'était l'ultime bataille. Le compte Millénaire ainsi que ses sbires étaient de la partie. Allen avait réussi à les vaincre mais il avait du mettre beaucoup d'acharnement.

A la fin de cette bataille,certains étaient bléssés. Kanda faisait partie d'eux. Allen courut vers lui.

-Kanda! Kanda!

-Ne crie pas tu me donne mal au crâne

-Désolé...

Kanda avait été touché à son bras et son ventre. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Allen le regarda se faire emmener. Linalee et Lavi mirent une main sur ses épaules.

-Il s'en sortira ne t'inquiéte pas

-Yû est quelqu'un de solide

Quand Kanda ouvrit les yeux,il vit qu'il avait des bandages. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vit: Allen était là,à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi es-tu rester espèce d'imbecile?

Kanda posa sa main sur celle du dit imbécile qui se reveilla à se contact. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Kanda je...Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant

-Inutile de t'inquiéter autant je ne suis pas en sucre

-Je sais. Lavi me la dit

Kanda essaya de bouger mais ses blessures lui faisait mal.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là?

-3 jours. Ca fait 3 jours que je suis là,à tes côtés

Kanda ne pensait pas qu'il resterait auprès de lui.

-Kanda je suis désolé de m'ettre enfuit la dernière fois. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris

-T'excuse pas

Allen monta sur le lit et se coucha à côté de Kanda en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il mit sa tête contre son torse et sentit la main de Kanda dans ses cheveux.

-Ils sentent bon tes cheveux

Kanda leva la tête d'Allen pour l'embrasser. Un baiser langoureux qui éclaircit les espris.

-J'ai trouvé ce que j'ai

-Et c'est quoi

-Tu me fascine

-Idiot


End file.
